Hyrule's New Chosen One's
by InRaged Beast
Summary: When three friends get sucked into a new world, who knows what could happen. Anything from laughing to leaving you thinking can happen...
1. Default Chapter

Hyrule's New Chosen One  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Greetings  
  
  
I still feel the pain and suffering throughout these times. I never have gotten over those days, those long nights and days. They live inside me, eating me like a mouse on cheese. The scars still remain on my body, those war scars. Some people are proud of them. I'm not one of them. I will explain all this in my story, my documentary. It shall all make sense soon enough if you pay attention.  
The year 2000 was great, at that point. It was November, but it was good. Living life in the fast lane was the best way, or so it seemed.  
Now, if your wondering, I was 13 years old, and my birthday is in January, so I would have been 14 in a couple months. It seemed so exciting to grow up, but yet I was so reluctant to change my life and take on new responsibilities. I'll stop the blabber and cut to my story.   
* * * * * * *  
I took a step outside my house, and felt the breeze run through my inch and a half hair. I looked at the autumn sky. It had a pinkish tint, then some purple, then lastly a dark blue on the outside. My mom and sister always loved that, but I never really saw the joy in it. I might be cold hearted, but I'm just not a naturist.   
"Hey, Craig!" one of my best friends, Frank, called from his car. I turned to see his head sticking out the passenger side window. His mom drove him there to pick me up.   
"It's 7:15 A.M. School starts in 20 minutes," I murmured to myself. I jumped in the blue car and Frank's mom, Donna, started back down my driveway. It was Donna's week to drive us to school today, the last day of her drive week and last day of school for the week. I was overflowing with joy just a minute ago, knowing the day was important, just because I didn't have school the next morning. I didn't do anything else overflowing with joy this morning. I never was a morning person, never took in the beauty of anything (like I said before, I just lived life as it came).   
"So Craig, what's new?" Frank asked.   
"Nothing much," I said, not knowing this would be the Friday to remember of both my life, and the lives of my other best friends. When we got to school, I causally went to my locker, jammed my stuff in, then walked down to the cafeteria, the school hangout for my friends. I took a chair from a little 6th grader and ignored the helpless pleas from his little mouth. I dropped in the chair and tried to listen in on the latest happenings, but distracted by a distant something. I tried to shake it off, but it stay, implanted in my brain. Like a virus upon something. I turned to see Frank coming my way.   
He looked at me from his 5'2" figure. His blue eyes stared into mine, and his blonde hair stood on end. He always liked his hair straight up. I looked down at him, from my 5'8" body. My brown hair waved around like I just got out of a windstorm. He plopped down beside me and listened in, more concentrated on the social group than I was. I was almost to the point were I was ignoring them all. I sat through their endless jabber and then realized we needed to be in class. I got up, not giving any signal why I was going. I walked alone towards class. It seemed to clear my head a little, but not much. It managed to clear it just enough to get though the day. I walked into my first period and sat in my assigned desk. I'm simply not into school today, I thought. I folded a paper football and flicked it across the room towards one of my friends. It nailed him in the head. I did a little motion with my hands to celebrate the direct hit. He flicked it back, but only to go passed me and hit an empty desk. The teacher, Mr. Meatier, walked into the room. Everyone in school was terrified of him. He had jet-black hair. He looked around 50's or 60's. He made a lot of comments on how he'd do something bad if we didn't obey, so I was quite frankly terrified myself. I knew he was only joking when he said some of the stuff he does, but I never take him lightly.   
"Alright, finish you journal write, then one of the males in each row get a textbook for each person in the row, and I want it done now! I'm not a happy camper," Mr. Meatier yelled, but that was his normal tone of voice. Maybe his softest, I was never sure.   
I got up and hurried for my black journal. I had forgotten to get it out, and obviously some other students did. I brought it back to my desk and opened it to the next spot. I quickly copied what was on the bored, and jotted down a response. I took it back, and grabbed six green English textbooks. I dropped the books down on each desk. Luckily, Frank was the last in my row.   
"What are you doing after school today?" Frank whispered, keeping his eye on Mr. Meatier, making sure that he didn't look.  
"Nothing, but do you think some people would want to hang at the movies and catch a show," I responded and dropped my pencil purposely, bending over to get it to take up time.  
"Sounds good to me, as long as permission is granted by the almighty king and queen." I started laughing, but covered it up by a cough, and it was a little too noticeable. No one was looking, I was OK.   
By the time 4th our came around, I was very hungry. I was in Mr. Umplara class with Frank and Matt, sitting in the back "working" on a worksheet.  
"So, Matt, what do you think about the movies tonight? You think you'll be able to go. We could easily swing by if your parents don't want to take you," I quietly said, making sure to not get any direct attention from Mr. Umplara.  
"I'm sure I can get a ride, IF I can go that is," he rasped back, trying to keep it low.  
Mr. Umplara turned his head towards us and I looked at my book.  
"No Matt, it's the Native Americans fault! They were to harsh on the English, I think," I blurted loudly, mainly repeating random words I saw from our blue 550-page History book. Mr. Umplara turned away, and I continued.  
"What movie sounds good to you guys," Frank blurted in, eyebrows raised.   
"'Exit Light' looks good! The previews were so funny!" Matt said out loud. It got the attention of the shrimp of a teacher, but one of the meanest ones.   
"Alright, m-kay. You need to all split up, m-kay. I heard extra talking not about subject were doing in this lesson, m-kay. I've had enough of that, m-kay," Mr. Umplara yelled out in his deep old voice that he had. He was another oldie, but maybe around 40-50.   
"But-," I started  
"No, split, m-kay, NOW, m-kay!" I looked at Matt and Frank and almost busted open with laughter. We always had this thing about making fun of him. We liked to call him Mr. Mackey on South Park because of his "m-kay" habit. I'm not sure if it was purely how he learned or if it was picked up when he had an obsession for South Park. We don't really know if he did have an obsession, but everyone says a good imagination is good for the mind.   
"What number are you guys on, m-kay?" Mr. Umplara questions.   
"Uh," I looked at my paper and stammer the first number I saw. "Number two, number two...m-kay."  



	2. And So It Was

Chapter 2: And So It Was  
  
I walked to my locker at the end of school. I looked down at the back of my hand. It had a little yellow triangle colored on it. Matt, Frank, and I were goofing around in Mrs. Kentant's class for Math, and started coloring. I drew three triangles it a form of a big one, one on top, two on the bottom. I had no idea, but I had a sudden impulse to do it. And the weird thing is that Matt and Frank did that, and at the time were not together, and didn't show each other. We all thought it was freaky.  
"So, Craig, what's going on tonight. What are we gonna do?" questioned Frank.  
"Hmm, I'm thinking of the movie 'The Chosen One'. That movie has more of a serious tone to it, but it has it funny sides."   
I turned my locker combination to the right numbers, then jerked up on the handle and dropped my books on the bottom of my blue, 5-foot locker. I grabbed my backpack, shut my locker, and headed for the bus. I jumped on, and waved Matt goodbye because he rode a different bus. Frank stepped on after me, took a step to the left, and started down the aisle. We plumped down into a seat a row from the back. Frank, I guess, lay back to far and hit his head on a handle for the window.   
"Ow!" Frank cried out, holding the back of his head. He scratched it softly, feeling for any bumps. We slammed forward and he hit his head again. I started laughing, and then Kirk Elsworth came up and flicked me in the head.  
"Hey!" I yelled out, now rubbing the back of my head. He grinned, and sat down in the seat, diagonal from us.   
"Don't laugh at little kids," Kirk stammered, grinning again.   
"Hey, Kirk, want to go the movies with me, Craig, and Matt?" Frank called out, over the commotion of the other kids on the bus.   
"I probably can. I don't see why not."  
"Sweet." I looked out the window, the smelt the manure from the nearby farm. I pulled my shirt up to my nose, holding it, making sure not to do anything worse than gag. I turned my head just in time to see Kirk stand up and start walking off.  
He was one of the first stops, maybe the third. Man, I thought, today is going faster than ever. It just wasn't a normal day. My stop was near last, but so many people get off at the few stops before me, it's a really short ride.   
"See ya Kirk!" I yelled, aiming out of the window. He waved and started walking up his street as we pulled away.   
"He's one crazy nut," Frank said, pointing to Kirk, who was now off in the distance. I shook my head in agreement.  
I once remember him doing a back flip off a batting cage, near 20 feet high. He'll do anything, and doesn't care what people think of him. He's really laid back.   
"Yes he is. Yes he is..." I muttered under my breath. The bus started to stop, and Frank stood up.  
"Call me when you get home," he told me.  
"Gotcha." He walked off the bus and across a yard or three to get to his house. I watched him walk; thinking something was different about today. Matt and Frank seemed to notice it to, like some weird disease. But no one else seemed to notice, or, for that matter, care. I waited about ten more minutes before my stop. I stood up and started walking down the aisle. When the bus started slowing, I brought weight back, balancing myself. The bus stopped, and I hopped off, the only one getting off at the stop.   
It usually took about eight minutes to get down my road and to the house. I kicked acorns and threw rocks until I got to the house. I went by the mailbox and picked up the mail, and the newspaper. I walked in, dropped my bag, and headed downstairs. I got online to figure out the times and places for movies. "The Chose One" was on at 9:30 PM tonight, so I decided that would be a good time.  
My mom dropped me off at the movies, money for food and tickets stashed in my wallet. I got in line and waited for someone to show up. I hope someone at least shows up, I thought to myself, also thinking of how stupid I'd look alone. I got up to the desk and got a ticket for the movie, and then waited. Matt walked in, with an ape shirt on. It had tons of faces of apes on it. I walked up to him in the line and waited.   
"Frank coming?" I questioned, looking around for the blonde head of his. Matt smiled, and I started cracking up. I fell to the floor laughing. He was wearing his teeth he had earlier this month for Halloween. The teeth were all yellow and spaced out, like a hillbilly type thing. I picked myself back and looked at Matt.  
"What? Is there something in my teeth? Huh? Tell me!" He said, then started pounding his chest, gasping like he was having a heart attack.  
I turned around and someone jumped on my back. I tried to flip the person over; thinking it was some crazy person, wanting my money.  
"I-YA!" He cried. I stopped, and dropped the person.   
"Hey!" the person said. I turned around and Frank was standing there.   
"Don't you ever jump on my back again!" I stopped shaking him, and looked around. Everyone was staring at us.  
"Uhh...hi...people. We...weren't...really...hurting...each...other." Matt choked out.   
"Yeah, sorry for scaring you," I apologized. Matt bought his ticket, then Frank. We walked away and started laughing.   
"We totally reek of awesomeness!" Frank said.   
"Total haynosity!" Matt said, laughing along, choking up the words.  
* * * * * * *  
I walked out of the theaters, feeling like a looser. I had pop all over my jeans, looking like I had just wet my pants. It was a scary part to, to make matters worse. I could hear chuckles of laughter when I would walk by people. I would say, "It's pop." But the predominant response was always, "Sure it is."   
Frank had gotten scared at the scary part and flinched with great force. He squeezed his pop, popping of his lid, then spilling it on me. He was trying to say he was sorry, while Matt was laughing hysterically, but I walked off. I wasn't mad, just I wanted to see as much as the movie as possible, so I tried to hurry. When I got the top of the theatre, I turned around to see Matt and Frank coming back to help.  
"Dang-it!" I said entering the bathroom. There was no paper towel. I rinsed it off, making it bigger, but grabbed a stray chair sat down, and turned the drier towards me (don't ask me how it why or how the chair got in there). I let the warmth go over my leg and the watched the door lightly open. Matt entered first, the Frank right behind, with more pop.   
"Hey, I was still thirsty, so I stopped and got more pop," Frank said.   
"Its OK about my pants. I don't care, they'll wash again, I hope." I told him, looking at my pants. I leaned back in my chair and looked around. It was really weird in here. I propped my chair onto two legs and leaned on some bricks behind me. I felt uneasy in my chair, even though I had done this a million times before. The bricks moved behind me, and I fell through the wall. I landed with a serious thud. Frank and Matt came to check on my condition. I got up, and looked around the new room.  
"Now that, was weird." Matt choked out.   
"U-huh," I replied, now in shock. "Is there a light switch in here? Try and find one guys." We went deeper and deeper into the room, still seeing the light from the other room.   
"I think I found it," Matt said, smacking on the wall. He flipped it, and the lights came on, but the wall closed up. We stared at the room. It was filled with ancient artifacts, or so they seemed. One was a sword, another a bag.  
"Uhh, guys. You might want to see this," Frank said from the other side of the room. He pointed at a shield, with a lion and other drawings on it.  
"So what. It's a shield," Matt replied, shrugging it off, about to go explore more.  
"No, look." He pointed at the corner of the shield. It had three golden triangles, exactly what I had drawn earlier. I pulled out the paper of my right pocket. I unfolded and looked at it. It was there, in full gold. I then looked at each hand, at the triangles.  
"Uhh, also guys, you might want to check out your hands," I gasped, still in shock. The triangles were glowing, the ones on the back of our hands. I stepped back, not knowing why.   
"You must be the ones, I presume," a voice from behind ruffed out. I turned around and gasped.  
  



	3. The Whole Story

Chapter 3: The Whole Story  
  
"Wh-wh-who are you?" Frank asked, in total shock. We all just stood there. In the middle of the room stood an old man. He was not there a minute ago, I don't think.   
"That is not of the most importance right now. I must tell you of what you must do. You will not understand at first, but you will later. Trust your instincts, and you will prevail." The old man said. I was so confused at that point, and now that I recognize it, scared  
"In Hyrule, there is a young hero which traveled through time to defeat his foe. But now he has been drawn into another world, chasing after his beloved horse, Epona, and his ocarina. Now that he is gone, no one is here to protect Hyrule from attack. We thought that the thought of a hero that could travel through time would scare off many, and would scare off evil that might think that they could defeat Hyrule. But, word got out of the Hero of Time being gone, and one mighty army of Mofatchie has entered our world. It is planning to defeat the likes of Hyrule forever, and reign over the remains," the old man said, recalling all he had remembered. Frank and Matt listened on, but I had questions, but decided to leave them inside. The old man continued. "The Mofatchin leader, Zire, is very strong in his mind. He can almost think things and it become. But his greediness holds his powers back of the mind. He has come to Hyrule, but no one knows but me and now you three. He is steadily moving across the plains of Hyrule, and is taking over the minds of people, and they not knowing it. No one is strong-minded in the world.   
"I learned of this man in a dream. I called on the Catav of Wisdom to seek out the man, men, woman, or women to help save this land. It needed courageous, smartest, and for most wisdom for the Saving. It brought you three here. And I can tell you three are the right ones. You have the symbol bearing the Ones Of Saving. You will come through, even though times might be rough. I cannot speak any more. You must go before it's too late. Visit the One of Training to learn more. I will speak to him in dream about this, and he will listen. He will teach you more than you have ever learned. Take the Catav of Wisdom. Go now." Matt stood there, then took a step forward.   
"So let me get this straight, we-," Matt started, but fell over, onto the hard cold concrete.   
"Huh? What is-" Frank also fell over in mid-sentence. Learning quickly, I scratched my head, gently got down, and waited to be knocked out.   
* * * * * * *  
"Craig, wake up!" Matt pestered, shoving me in the process. I gently rolled my eyelids up and tried to hold back some of the bright light.   
"Five more minutes mommy!" I jokingly said. I took one look at Matt and Frank, and started laughing.  
"You guys look like fags! Hahaha-," I paused and took a look at myself. I sighed, for I was wearing the same tunic and tights they were wearing. The only difference was I was wearing a black tunic. Matt wearing a blue tunic, and Frank's was silver. I stared in confusion.   
"Hey, at least we got our favorite colors," Frank said honestly.  
"We don't look that bad, I guess. There is a little more room to move around," I announced. I stood up, and almost fell back because of the new weight on my back.  
"Ahh!" I cried out while falling back.   
"You might want to get used to the sword and shield on your back." Matt was right; there was a sword and shield on my back. I finally stood up, and fumbled around trying to find my sword. When my fingers latched on to the handle, I pulled it out. It was long, and shiny. I dusted it off, then waved it around.  
"Hey! This is fun," I said, trying to get the hang of the feel for the sword.   
"Yeah, me and Matt fought while you slept. There's a cool tree over-," Frank started.  
"WHERE ARE WE?" It just sunk into me that we weren't in good old Goodrich, Michigan anymore. It was an empty field that we stood on, not on the concrete floor that we were earlier.   
"I don't know, that's what I was gonna say," Frank pointed out. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying that we climbed up the cool tree, and then we thought of how we weren't in Showcase Cinemas West anymore, not during "The Chosen One", and maybe not even during 2000. We are not in Goodrich." Frank really looked serious. "But we did see a farm over there." Frank pointed off into the distance, towards some building.  
"How do you know that's a farm?" I questioned. Frank pulled out an object in his pouch around his waist.   
"Remember the Catav of Wisdom the old man was talking about? This is it. When I was in the tree, something was jabbing me from my little pouch. I pulled it out and started looking at it. I asked 'What's this thing?' and it answered "Catav of Wisdom'. So I asked what that place was up in the distance, and it told me to point it at it, then told me, 'Lon Lon Ranch'."  
"Well, then, let me see it." He threw the object towards me, and I grabbed it. "WHERE ARE WE!?" I yelled hysterically at it. Not an answer came back. I started shaking it heavily.   
"Oh yeah, it only answers to me." I stopped shaking it.  
"So we have to let you ask all the questions?"  
"Yup."  
"Ask the thing were we are."  
"Where are we Catav of Wisdom?" Frank said, while closing his eyes.  
"You are in Hyrule, the land of plenty," the little machine said.  
"Hyrule, that guy was talking about Hyrule. Didn't he say something about the Mofatchie group?" Matt said, while leaning over me, looking at the Catav of Wisdom.  
"Yeah, I remember something like that. Catav of Wisdom, what is the Mofatchie group?" Frank, once again closing his eyes, asked.  
"Stop closing your eyes you creampuff!" I playfully yelled, because it was annoying.  
"Alright!"  
"The Mofatchie is a very strong tribe of Marl's. They came from across the great Hylian Ocean from the east of Kokiri Forest. They love destroying nations and strong lands," the machine sputtered.  
"What's a Marl Catav of Wisdom?" Frank asked.  
"A Marl is a human type. The only difference is that the can withstand a lot more heat, stay under water longer, and have amazing magical powers. They all are very greedy, and that holds back their powers. Their leader, Zire, is the most powerful, can withstand more heat than any Marl, can stay underwater longer than any Marl, and has the most magical power of them all. But that also makes his greediness the biggest of any Marl. He is one guy to stay away from while not properly trained to fight him."  
Hmm, I thought to myself. If we need to properly trained, then we need to find that guy.   
"Let's go find that one guy. That one guy that needs to train us," I told Matt and Frank.   
"Might as well. Where do you think he is?" Frank asked.   
"The One of Training is in the North. He has a secret cave near the Hyrule castle. If you must see him, then you can go to his cave," the Catav of Wisdom blurted out, while the rest of us thought.   
"Where would that be," Frank questioned.  
"North."  
"Which way is north?"  
"I do not have the capability to show you in this form."  
"You have other forms?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then, change forms and show us the way!" The Catav of Wisdom started floating, little gold sparks floating out as it started to spin. It started going faster and faster and finally exploding into a flash of light. We all covered our eyes, then uncovering when the smoke cleared. While trying to get the little color thing that stays in your eyes after staring into lights to long, I made my best effort to get a glimpse at the new form. As the little color thing started going away, I saw the new form. It was a...fairy?! Hmmm, how would this help us?  
"Hi! I'm Catav! I will now show you the way to the One of Training. Oh yeah, and now Frank isn't the only one that can ask questions while in this form. Only you three though. I won't answer to anyone else."  
"Sweet! Now we don't have to ask Frank to ask you, and have his stupid eyes close each time," I excitedly said.  
"Now, as I was gonna do, lets head north to the One Of Training cave!" little fairy Catav said.  
  



	4. The Road To Fitness Hyrule

Chapter 4: The Road to Fitness Hyrule  
  
I ran after Catav, trying to keep up with the fairy. We slowed down, near a huge wall. A moat floated around the wall.  
"That giant wall enters into the Hyrule Market Place. Houses and stores are inside. Then past the Market is the Kings Castle. Before the castle is a field of guards. The One of Training lives in that field. I call it Training Field, because the One of Training lives there," Catav said, flittering closer to giant moat.  
"But I have a question to ask. HOW DO WE GET ACROSS?" Matt very loudly yelled. He had a point; there was no way to get across. The drawbridge was up, and no way across.  
"Now, I am the Catav of Wisdom still, only in the most helpful form. I know another way into the Castle. But first we must go to Lon Lon Ranch to see if they have horses they could give for better transportation," Catav said, now fluttering towards the farm Frank was talking about earlier.   
We arrived at the ranch around 10 minutes later by walking, and Catav explaining some of the background of Hyrule. She was saying that there was a great lake to the south, a valley to the west, a forest to the east, and a river to the north. The forest is the Kokiri Forest. The lake is Lake Hylia. To the west is the Gerudo Valley. Then the north holds the Zora River, which has Zora's Domain connect to it. Each was troubled in some way, and the Hero of Time brought them through. Catav said that Zora's Domain is almost all water, and that it was frozen over and the Hero of Time thawed it out. She said that two witches in the west, west of Gerudo Valley, plagued one woman. The Hero of Time saved her. She said that Lake Hylia was in a drought and had most of the water evaporated, and the Hero of Time came to the rescue and brought the waters up. In the Kokiri Forest, the Hero of Time took away the evil that once lived there for seven years. He also made Lon Lon Ranch a better place, and saved all of Hyrule by defeating Ganondorf. He was a true legend, the Hero of Time was, she kept saying. His name was Link, but he left for his horse that he won at Lon Lon Ranch. He also chased after the Ocarina that allowed him time travel. That's why we had been called here, because he went off into another world, saving it from its troubles.  
"So, we are his substitutes till he gets back?" Matt asked Catav, with eyebrows closed in towards his eyes.  
"I hate to say this, but its more of a question of if he gets back. We have tremendous faith in him that he will be guided back to Hyrule safely. But with the new found troubles of the land, I am not so sure," Catav said, sighing at the end.   
"So, what are his new troubles?" Frank questioned.   
"I shall not say, and this discussion about our Hero of Time is over," Catav very strongly pointed, sounding angry. I sensed that she cared for him.  
We finally got up to the circular place called Lon Lon Ranch. We walked up a little hill, and around to the entrance. There were multiple doors, but oddly enough, some were off their hinges. The place looked like a wreck. But drawing nearer to the center of the ranch, it started lifting up and looking a little better. At the center was a tiny circle, being a little playground for the horses. A fence ran around the circle, keeping in what was in the center.  
I looked around, noticing the walls were a little high. I turned into the entrance of the circle, and noticed a girl around our age. She looked a little on the depressed side. I went up to her. She had long red hair, about down to her mid-back. She was a little shorter than I was. Her specific height maybe around 5'6".   
"Do you have any horses for sale?" Catav politely asked. The girl looked up. Her face was full of color. She looked a little sad, but it quickly changed when she saw us.  
"You-you-you guys actually want a horse? You really do? I'd be more than happy to sell a horse to you!" she excitedly shouted. Her face lit with glee. She went on.   
"Follow me!" She ran off. We tired to keep up with her pace, but it was to quick for us. It took us a while to get the stable, but we made it.   
"Now, which would you like?" she directed towards me. I took a deep breath, and stared at my selection. There was a white horse, a silver horse, a brown horse, and a horse with red tint in its hair. But another one took my eye by surprise, and made me fall in love with it immediately. It was a black horse, with blue eyes. It looked rough and tough, my kind of horse.   
"I'll take this one!" I exclaimed, pointing at the black horse.  
"His name is Trilogy. He is a black stallion, and is very hard to train. But from the looks of you, you might have the right power to it," she explained. She pulled him out of the barn, and I hopped on. I patted his back, as he made a nae. He started to rear back, but he stopped in mid-rear and just got back down as I squeezed his ribs. He snorted, then started into a slow gallop. I sat and rode, feeling the breeze. I soon realized that I had no clue how to steer a horse.   
"WHERE'S THE STEERING WHEEL ON THIS THING?" I cried out fearfully. I heard faint laughter in the background. I started a sweat as I gathered more fear. The horse just kept going, onward to the wall. I started screaming at this point. I had no clue how to ride the thing.   
I looked back and saw another horse coming my way. It was being rode by the girl. She made her horse gallop faster to get to me. When she got to me, she pulled back on the rope around the horse neck, which was connected, to the horse's mouth. The horse gradually slowed down and came to a stop. She pulled around the horse, and I just sat. She made our horses gently walk to the stable.   
"Now, I'll give you some hints while we are alone," the girl explained, nudging her horse closer to mine. "Now, to-"  
"Wait, wait, wait. What's your name?" I asked.   
"Malon, now as I was saying, to-"  
"Hold up! Now, why are you here?"   
"I live here."  
"In this rugged place?"  
"Yes, but it didn't used to be like this."  
"Then how did it happen?"  
"Well, it started off by the dark cloud overhead the Kokiri Forest. It slowly seemed to droop down until touching the ground, and then it disappeared. I thought strangely of it, but then shrugged it off. Then, weeks later, people started acting funny around here. My dad, Talon, started going around, ripping things up. I wondered about it. Then, just as my father left, you guys came. My father had a rampage this morning, and I have been depressed because I don't know how I'm gonna clean this up. Lon Lon used to be such a beautiful place to be. But you have lighten my spirits, because with this purchase, I can hire to people to clean this up." I sat there, staring into her eyes. I was totally confused. A little tear ran down her cheek, kind of saying that she was sad, but getting over it.  
"Hello?" She asked, interrupting my train of thoughts.  
"Yeah, I get it," I lied. I stared deep off into space, as the world seemed to just keep getting weirder. I the turned to the front, and noticed that we were back at the front of the stable. Matt was mounted on the red tinted horse and Frank aboard the silver.  
"We got our horses. Now awaiting training," Matt proudly said. I laughed, then nudged my horse forward, the slapped the rear of Frank's horse. It whined, then started taking off. I laughed, and saw Malon ride after Frank's horse. I reared back on my horse, and galloped away from Lon Lon Ranch.   
* * * * * * *  
We were next to the Zora River, in the north, camping out for the night. We had tied our horses the tree near the river, allowing some roaming room to and from the river. I lastly fed some grass to them, with a big pile I had been picking while I sat down earlier while Catav wouldn't shut her trap about the Hero of Time. I was getting sick of him by now.   
I crawled back into my tent after being in the river for cool wade. I pulled out a towel and dried myself up a little; trying to hurry knowing people had to use the tent. I got dressed back into the only thing that I had to dress in, my black tunic, white tights, brown gloves, brown belt, and my little snowboarding cap type thing.   
I slipped under the covers of my sheets and quickly rested my head and back. That sword and shield is a heavy thing to carry around on your back the whole day.  
I rethought of what happened after I had galloped off from Malon's Ranch. Soon after, Frank, Matt, and Catav were after me. Catav had some how came up with the money to pay for the horses. I learned that Matt's horse was named Trinity. Frank horse was named was Trileathal. When they rode up beside me, I could tell they weren't accustomed to being on the horse just quite yet. But I felt that I've rode one all my life. As they came up to me, I could feel the uneasiness in their ride. I watched on, trying to comprehend what the feeling was of being unstable on the horse. The only memory I had of that is the brief minute I was scared for life on the horse after I squeezed its mid-section. That was too brief for the unsteadiness that they had now. I implied how you must be one with the horse. They didn't understand, so I gave up.   
Now, I curled up, after a day of being new to the world. It had been weary, and almost seemed fun. But, after I shared this with Frank and Matt, they said it would become more difficult. I didn't take that seriously though. What could one man do against three young teens, chosen to save Hyrule? We were insured by the man that we were chosen to save, and that we would prevail. So, I think that we will do fine. I think we will do just fine.   
  



	5. Dawn of the 2nd Day

Chapter 5: Dawn of the 2nd Day, Who Knows How Many Hours Remain  
  
  
Dreams filled my night. I seemed to be plagued by the dreams of the night. It was a nightmare or some sort of visionary that I had all night. It was all so confusing. I woke up in a cold sweat in the morning. I had never felt so weird, so uncomfortable, so...scared. It was like someone took those three feelings, jumbled them together, threw 'em in a washer, then blow-dried them with a fan in Canada in winter while outside. It seemed that I forgot my last dream. I remember faintly of the old man, standing in the cold, ancient artifact, concrete room of Showcase Cinemas West. I vaguely remember him talking. I don't remember one word, but I'm hoping it will come back to me.  
"Craig, snap out of it, we need to go!" Catav said, the annoying thing. It winged its way out of my tent and fluttered away. I chuckled, simply because I could see Catav outside the tent because she glowed.   
I stood up and wiped my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. I stepped out of the tent and half way shut my eyes at the newfound brightness. I walked over to the tree with our horses tied up. I mounted on Trilogy, and started to ride off. I lost my balance and fell off. I got back on Trilogy, and rubbed my side. It hurt.   
I squeezed my horse's side to get going as Frank got on his horse. We galloped away. I sat there, faintly paying attention to scenery. But as we went by the Zora's River mouth, it seemed to get colder. I shivered, and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to warm it. We rode straight towards the castle. We got there, and the drawbridge was still up. Catav, who was flying behind me, came in front of me and started to announce her findings.  
"I have found a way into the castle, other than the main entrance. Come with me. I will now change into a fish, and guide you. When I'm done, Craig, throw me into the water. Then all get in and follow. Got it?" Catav announced. We all nodded. The fairy did the little floating thing, then sparks, then I turned away, and then I saw the flash of light like the time before. I turned back, to see a fish flop to the ground. I quickly picked up the new fish, and threw her into the water. I jumped in after, then almost jumped straight back out.   
"THAT'S FREEZING!" I yelled, shivering to death. Matt and Frank jumped in too, but it was during my mid-sentence.   
"AHHHH!" Frank was always sensitive to cold water, I thought, while he howled.  
"GAH!" Matt yelled also.   
It kind of felt like the river at that camp we went to that summer, only colder. We went to camp one year, and this river was freezing cold. This river reminded me of that river. But that was home. I floated in the moat and just thought about home, how I could be playing a video game right now, or talking to people, or even hanging out with my parents. If Link never came back, we would be permanent replacements for him in Hyrule. I would never be able to go back to my normal life. But now, my normal life isn't so normal, it's Hyrule. I didn't like it at all. It just wasn't fair.   
"Craig!" Frank called out; everything drenched, counting his hair. I still hadn't gone under. "Come on! We got to keep up with Catav!" Frank quickly ducked under and started swimming towards the only glowing gold fish. I sighed, and allowed myself to sink below the cold water. I went under felt air bubbles come from my ears. I held my breath as I looked for the gold fish floating somewhere in front of me. I searched around for a couple seconds, then spotted the blurry gold lights, with two dark figures behind it, swimming their best to keep up. I started a slow pace, then sped up when my muscles loosened. I went up and followed above the water, while the others stayed under and followed. I turned my head to see how far away we were from the horses, and looked back, and lost them. I shuttered, and went under to follow. I saw a small opening in the wall, and decided to follow. I went up, getting a big breath, not knowing how long it would be before I could get a breath. I went in and followed the path, and came to a fork in the path. I knew I didn't have much time, much less air, so I picked right. I followed the path, and saw some light. I came up, gasping for air. I looked around, and saw a guard.   
"Oh crap!" I said, while ducking back under the water, making little bubbles as I held my breath. I stayed under for about thirty seconds, then went back up. No one was around. I climbed out and stared around, taking in the surroundings. I was drenched and shivering. There was leaves and tree branches all around. I walked around a little, trying to figure out where I was. I turned around and saw a big beefy guard.   
"Your coming with me!" he said in one of those big tough guy voices you always hear in the movies. He picked me up with one hand and carried me into a little guardhouse. He jammed my wrist with something, so I felt something on it, then blindfolded me and took off. He threw me over his shoulder, and I found it hard to breathe. I gasped for air, till I pasted out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
I woke up on a hard concrete floor. Matt and Frank were lying down too. I got up, and it looked like that room with the old man.  
"Yes! It was a dream! All one big dream!" I cried out and jumped.  
"Pipe down in there!" The big man yelled. I sighed, for we were in a dungeon. I looked at my back, and found nothing. I only had clothes on.   
"Man!" I walked over to Matt and Frank and kicked them in their sides. They kind of jerked, then slowly stood.   
"Where are we?" Matt asked. I shrugged.   
"Looks like a dungeon to me," I stated. I looked at everyone else, for they too had their shields and weapons stripped from them.   
I walked over to the door and looked out of the barred window. I saw our stuff on the other side of the room on some stairs. I stared at them. We have got to get those back somehow, I thought. I turned at Frank, and noticed that Catav was in a bottle, banging on it, back in the Fairy form.   
"Uhh...Frank...look at your belt," I said as I pointed. He turned his head down and stuttered as the fairy banged on the glass bottle.   
"How'd you get there? And how did I get a bottle?" Frank asked.   
"Those thugs put me in a bottle," Catav said as exiting the bottle. The pink little fairy fluttered around a little.   
"How do we get out of here?" Matt asked.   
"Good question," Catav answered.   
"Meaning you don't know?"  
"Yup"  
"I thought you were the Catav of Wisdom!"  
"I am, not the Catav of All Knowledge."  
"So there's a Catav of All Knowledge?"  
"No."  
"Then why'd you say that there was one?  
"I didn't."  
"Yeah you did, you said you weren't the-"  
"SHUT-UP!" Frank and I yelled.   
"Stupid people," I muttered.   
"Alright, I think I've got it. Everyone come here and huddle," Catav said, we obeyed. "Alright, this is how it will go...-"  
  
* * * * * * *  
I set myself up for the plan. I stood next to door, nearest to the side that opens. Frank went up to the door and started banging on the door.  
"Help, I'm gonna puke! I don't feel good, let me go to the bathroom! Let me out!" He yelled at the guards.   
"Like we haven't heard that one before," the guard on the left remarked. He chuckled to himself and repeated what Frank said in a sarcastic voice.   
"I didn't want to do this, but I will," Frank said. He reached his hand out of the barred window and knocked the soldiers helmet off. This made the other guard open the door to beat the crap out of Frank. He came in and Matt jumped from the ceiling onto him. He whipped off the soldier's helmet and stared beating his head. The other one stopped trying to get his helmet and started running in. He didn't see me, and as he stepped in, I gave him an uppercut. It hit him in the jaw and he stumbled. Frank kicked him below the belt, and then I tripped him and started a flurry on his face. Either he fainted or he was unconscious. I saw blood trickle from his lip and nose, and noticed a huge black eye, and a bump on his head. Matt jumped off his soldier and we went and got our stuff.  
"Oh yeah, we did it! We totally reek of awesomeness!" I yelled and gave Matt a high five and gave a little double mid-body fist pump, with Matt mimicking. Oh yeah, this is fun, I thought to myself. I smiled, then went on to the door. I swung it open and it had about 14 soldiers standing there.   
"Owh no!" Frank said. We jumped back inside and threw the wooden bar across the two handles to lock it.   
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" I yelled.   
"Let's see. How about panic and run all over trying to do something?" Frank suggested.   
"Sounds fine to me!" Matt yelled.   
"Uhh, guys...come here," Catav said. We went over to her, and she stood next to an open window, leading to a balcony. I jumped out and onto the balcony. It led to another, then to a door. I opened the door, and was stunned. It was a bedroom, about 15 yards from a dungeon, and easy access to it too. The door opened and I dropped next to a bed. It was a female, around our age. She was humming a song. She started coming my way, and I ducked under the bed. She lay down on the bed, and I looked around the room. I could see a little light; meaning Frank and Catav were in the closet. Matt crinkled a little behind the corner trying not to move. I looked at how ancient it all looked.  
"I wish excitement would come to life in this dull world alive. Like the young man in my dreams to come and talk," the girl said atop her bed. Matt, Frank, and I played paper-rock-scissors to see who would go out. I put out paper, and the others rock. I smiled. I rolled out from the bed. I stood up and tapped her head. She screamed.  
"Who are you?" she asked, still catching her breath from the scream.   
"I'm the young man you were talking about. Just a little bit ago, you know, the dullness," I said.  
"I didn't expect it to be that quick."  
"Neither did I," I said under my breath.   
"What's your name then? I want to know whom I am marring," she said with open eyes. I stared.  
"What?"  
"I said, I want to know whom I am marring."  
"Oh good, I thought you said...WHAT? What are you talking about?"  
"If your person of my dreams, then you are marring you. That's what I said right before I came in the room."  
"I don't think that is gonna happen..." I trailed off, looking at Catav. She went to Frank's ear and said something, and then Frank lipped to me "Go along, we can get by better." I sometimes hate that stupid fairy. I just want to strangle its puny little neck with my two pinky toes...  
"Yes, I am marring you," the girl interrupted. "I must show you to my father then. He said when I meet the special one, to bring him to him." She grabbed my arm and took me to a door.   
"Wait, what about my men of honor?"  
"Men of honor, what are they?"  
"My most faithful men."  
"You already have men at your age. Oh, I could get used to this. Bring them in."  
"We must leave the room," I said, then got louder for Frank and Matt to hear. "And let the men of honor appear on their own."  
She opened the door and we exited. We waited about three-seconds, then went back in.   
"Good-afternoon my faithful followers. You will now do as I say because I am over you," I said while grinning. I could get used to this you know.  
"Are you crazy! I am never-" I stopped Frank with my glare. "Sorry, sire, I did not mean to dishonor you." I could really get used to this.  
"Now, let's go meet my father." I kind of made one of those uneasy noises you see in the movies, only my life. I followed her, as she rested her head on my arm. I gulped, hoping I'd be out of here before things got serious. But I guess things were pretty serious now, in a way, because she thought she was going to marry me. She went to a door, and swung it open. I took a big breath, hoping not my last.  



	6. Explanation, No Breathing

Chapter 6: Explanation, No Breathing   
  
I still held that last breath until I smelt of food. I grinned, for I had not eaten all day. I looked at my hand, and noticed an odd watch. That's what the guard earlier did. It ticked in a slow motion. I looked at it at all angles, but could not figure it out. I took it off and slid it in my pouch. The girl led me to the head of a table. The table had many chairs, many spots to sit. No one was there, so I guessed it wasn't anything special today.   
"Daddy, this is the one, and he came from beneath the bed as I dreamed," she said, looking at me. He looked at me strangely. He scoped me out and stared in confusion. He looked like one of those guys that would pull out glasses and examine you closer, but he didn't.  
"Young man, did you really come from the bed, or did you see her drink an alcoholic beverage?" He asked.   
"I came from beneath the bed," I replied, hoping I would answer right.  
"Well, I thought this was all foolishness when she told me about you being a young man, with men, and a fairy. She told me he wore all black. This is all to weird. Did she find you and dress you up, because she's been wanting a husband for many years now." I stared at her, and she stared back. She giggled. I got a worried look on my face. She wanted a husband for many years now, and she was only, what, 14? Crazy stuff...  
"But this is Hyrule, so you just never know. I guess this could be the one," he huskily said." You always had dreams, and they always turned out true. So I guess I should listen to your dreams now. I thought you got lucky and guessed the first time a couple months ago, but I guess you have a gift. Now, son, what's your name?"  
"Craig. Craig the..." I trailed off, trying to think of one of those Robin Hood type names. I said the first thing that came to mind. "...Powerful. Craig the Powerful."  
"Well, I guess it's proper to meet my future son-in-law by standard. I am Nickoli, Nickoli the King of Hyrule." My jaw dropped. I didn't know that so much power would come into my hands, I just fell into this. If I screwed up, I would be dead. "Who are your men?" He questioned.   
"This is Matt the courageous, Frank the Wise, and the Catav of Wisdom."  
"Oh my," the King said, then bowed to me. I thought this was rather unusual. I shrugged and went along.  
"Why such the honor for me?" I asked.  
"I bow, for you have the same meaning as the Triforce, the mighty force that created this land, that rest in the sacred land. The sacred land is only accessible to few. You are the ones that will fight the good fight. You are the ones that will fight your best against the storm in the east. Many have faith in you that you will do it. But I was plagued with a dream. I was in a room with tons of army gear. Shield, swords, Bomb Bags, everything was there. Then, in the center of the room, I saw an old man. He talked to me. He said, 'I sent the ones that come. I told the ones that they would succeed in their battle, but I was untruthful. For, I know that the battle for good is never easy. It will be hard, and that the victor will remain a mystery till the battle is over and everything carries its course. I told them this because I knew they would back away. I had too, but now I feel guilt upon my old soul. I will never tell someone that they will succeed if I do not truly know.'" I stared. That's what I dreamed about! That's what I was dreaming. It must have been a vision. I remember now. I remember it all.  
"I had that exact same dream! We are the one's that were sent," I announced.   
"Oh my! This is all a wave of relief. This is a wave of honor upon me. For you do not know that you are now more powerful than I am. I will listen to your every word..." He trailed off, looking past me. "...But that leaves me with one question. Where are you from if you are not from here." I tried to explain the concept of the U.S.A., but he didn't understand. I summed it off really quick by saying, "We are from a nation of much more advanced technology. I do not want to alter your course of life more than we already are by coming here and fighting. This is all I'm gonna do." Sure Frank didn't like that, and insisted that I show them the joy of cable television and the Internet. We argued for a while until we noticed only Matt knew what we were talking about. I sighed, then went on with life.  
"Are there any bathrooms around here?" I asked. I looked at my watch. It was 2'o'clock. I still hadn't eaten. I got the watch as a gift from the King.  
"Bathrooms? What are bathrooms?" Zelda said. Oh no...this was good.   
"They things you let your bodily waste go to..." I said.  
"Oh! The lavatory. Yes, out for our room and to the left. The first door."  
"Oh, OK...Our room? What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, this is our room." Oh no.  
"Why can't I have my own room. I'm not supposed to do that, am I? Aren't I too young?"  
"No."  
"Oh great," I muttered under my breath. I walked out of the room and into the 'lavatory'. I went in and looked around. Candles lit the red room, but something odd was going on. I went to the sink. They had running water. I turned the nozzle, and water came out.   
"Man, they went a different route then the real world did."  
"This whole world went different," said something from the corner. I turned my body. It was Catav. "I know of your world, I have seen it, and studied it briefly. I've been there by the old man. I think it's time you know his name. His name is Link. Link was the one that went and saved another world. He didn't go after his horse or anything else that I told you. I lied to you. I wish I wouldn't have, but I had too. The time there goes much faster. He aged quicker. The time will pass normal in both places, and you can't tell a difference when you go around. It's just some mystery we have not figured out."  
"What did he go and save?" I asked, the questioned that bothered me the whole time.   
"He...he...he...he was trying to save another world about 6 years ago. But, unfortunately, he somehow ended up in your world. He was so scared, so he just dug a hole, and hid there. When he woke up, they had started construction. They started the theater. When he saw someone, he asked that not build on his land. They refused, but said that he could have his own room built around him. He agreed, but asked not for a door, but to be all brick around him. They thought to themselves, then agreed. He wanted no one to be able to reach the point in which worlds collide. When they built the room around him, he went back to Hyrule. Hyrule was just as beautiful. But he noticed the changing travel wore his age quickly. He went around and got lots of things, like the swords, bomb bag, shields, and the other stuff in that room. He grabbed me also; he took me from my home. But I was happy that he took me. I was excited. I would have done anything for him. He took me into the room. I seemed to notice the age difference when he got through. But I didn't change. I am a fairy, so I didn't change. He stayed in the room, trying to perfect a way to make the world travel non-effective on age. He used me to fetch food through the portal. I did so. He stayed alive for 3 years like that, until you came. He said he envisioned you and your friends coming, the ones with the symbols. I couldn't wait, and that night, you fell through the wall. I was amazed at that. I wanted to go crazy, but we had to stay still. You guys did not notice us. Then, your symbols started to glow. I grew with excitement when you all went over to the shield, and noticed the symbol. I stayed inside myself, trying to hold my joy. You noticed your hands, and then Link spoke. I knocked you guys out. You could not see me at the time, because you were not ready too. I just came up sprinkled fairy dust on you. It was pretty fun watching you guys just faint," Catav snickered. I batted at the stupid fairy. I knew I didn't like that thing. "Right before you came in, Link perfected the Ageless Travel. He dressed you; then he put me into Frank's pouch. He used the Ageless Travel potion on you guys, and sent you into this world. You woke up, and the potion effected my body in a good way. It allowed me to change form. So, I was hoping it would come up, so I could change into a fairy, because it's the most fun. You changed me, then I went on like I did. I'm sorry I went this long and being dishonest." I stood there stunned. I didn't know what to say. I might be stuck here. This whole entire journey has been a lie up until now, I realized.   
"But, if you prevail, then you can go back to your regular life, but we will erase your memory so you are not tempted at telling people about the world collision point. If you beat the Mofatchie group, and you beat Zire, then you will have your life back. But until then, you're here."  
"Oh great. This is just great. How am I supposed to tell Matt and Frank about this? HOW?" I yelled out. I was getting so frustrated. This plot thickened by the minute. One minute I'm running from guards, then ending up marrying the Princess, now being told I can't go back until we beat Zire. I was getting mighty mad at this point.  
"You don't have to break anything to them, I will inform them myself," Catav said while fluttering, seeing the obvious sadness in her expression. Yes, fairy's have expressions. You can see it in the way they drupe their wings and how well they fly.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"This just isn't right," Frank said as he sat on Zelda's bed, and mine. I flopped on it as well, and I got a small bounce. I lay down, resting for the first time in a while.   
"Why does this happen? Life was just starting to get interesting!" Matt said. He put his head down. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Matt. He caught and put his head on that instead. Frank laid back and fell off the bed.  
"Uhh, Frank. You ok?" I called out over the bed. He got back up and smiled.  
"I'm alright." We sat there for a while, saying nothing, not moving, only breathing and thinking. I yawned and sat up. I looked at my watch. It was 8 P.M., and I was hungry. We were supposed to eat lunch today, but we passed. It was fried larva over eggs. It didn't look too appealing. We said we weren't hungry. Now it was around dinner, and we hoped for better.   
"Boys! Dinner is ready!" The maid called from down the stairs. We all wanted to jump up and run down there, but we hadn't eaten all day, so we had no energy. We slowly got up and went down the stairs.  
"When are they going to invent elevators or escalators?" Frank asked. I shrugged and went down the rest of the stairs.   
When we sat down, they slapped some mashed potatoes on my dish.   
"REAL FOOD!" I yelled out and dug in. They put chicken and a goblet of some liquid down. I ate it all within five minutes.   
"Can I have more?" I yelled out as my stomach still grumbled. They brought more over and I kept eating till I was full.   
"Ahhhh...That was good." I said, rubbing my stomach.   
"Now, are you ready for the main course?" The maid said.  
"Main course? Then what was..." I looked into a pan she held. It was something dark, and it moved by itself. I got up and ran to the bathroom, holding my mouth.  
  



	7. Intentional Grounding

Chapter 7: Intentional Grounding  
  
"You feel better, Craig?" Zelda asked, trying to comfort me. I had brushed my teeth a million times, probably literally, but I still had that taste.   
"That was gross! Why was that thing moving?" I asked, totally confused.  
"It was normal food. Why don't you like it?"   
"It was moving! Us humans from the other world do not like moving food. It isn't normal. I like the appetizers much better. You know, the chicken and mashed potatoes."  
"You actually like that stuff?" Zelda said, looking very confused. I could tell if we got married, it wasn't gonna be pretty when she was cooking.  
"Yes! That is good food! It isn't an appetizer in America."  
"America?"  
"The world I came from!"  
"Oh."  
"Anyways, if I ever eat here again, make sure I get to approve my food before I eat it." Zelda shook her head.  
"Alright," she said uneasily. She didn't get the point that I didn't like the same foods. This could get really annoying really fast. I don't want even want to try and explain what is going on in my head to her. She is impossible.   
"So, what do you want to go do. I mean today is a perfect night to go walk on the edge of Lake Hylia. Want to go walk and just stand next to each other."  
"NO!" I howled. "Err...Uhh..." I coughed. "Excuse me. I mean no; I cannot go with you. I'm doing something with Matt and Frank."  
"Oh come on!" she giggled. "Don't you want to be alone today with me?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
"Because why?"  
"Just because."  
"Will you give me a reason."  
"No."  
"Why not."  
"Because."  
"Because why- Will you stop that!"  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop that."  
"What's that?"  
"That!"  
"That what?"  
"Never mind, I'm going to my room and you can sleep on the couch."  
"Sheesh, already getting kicked onto the couch, and we've known each other for one day. This isn't going exactly how I wanted," I muttered to myself. I walked over to the couch that was outside the door. I grabbed the blanket next to it, and then lay down.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so forceful," Zelda said to me. I opened my eyes to see her on the couch, sitting near my head. I sat up, and backed away as much as I could.   
"I don't like fighting with you."  
"How would you know, we've only been in one fight."  
"I just don't like it."  
"Oh."  
"I'm ready to make it up to you. You can go on your own out, without me."  
"Seriously? That's great! I mean..." the man skills that every man possesses kicked in. "If that's what you want, then I will do it."  
"But you must get the One of Training back. You need him."  
"Get him back?" I asked, deeply puzzled.  
"Yes, didn't you hear about him?"  
"No, what happened?"  
"He was kid-napped, by the Mofatchie clan."  
"When did this happen?"  
"Not long before you came to us. It was only a day or so before. You must see him in order to be any assistance to this nation. That is also what you are supposed to do."  
"Supposed to do?"  
"Yes. It is one of the many prophecies that Hylians' have. Hylians' have many of these, for these are what some can only strive on. That there is something better, that there is something we are working for, that there is an ultimate goal everyone should have." Where's my bible when I need it? I thought. I won't try and explain that right now, otherwise I wouldn't have enough life to even start.   
"What is the prophecy with me in it?"  
"Well, I don't totally know it. But I'll try my best. The prophecy is that three aliens would come to this nation. Not alien-alien like you may be thinking, but an alien from this nation. These three would come in to this world, and one would lead them, and the others follow. But in the real lives of these three, they are all on the same level. The leader would pretend to love a lady, and try to hide something from her, but little does he know she knows he is hiding something. And that something is what drives her wild. It is always the question that drives us, not the answer. And once they find that answer, they learn that it is not that question that drove them this far, it is an ultimate question."  
"What is the Matrix?" I jokingly said, but Zelda only got confused. "Nevermind."  
"No, Craig. It is another question. You will have to find out what that is."  
"How about 'who ate my jelly donut the day I got sick because I didn't eat in the morning?'" Zelda looked at me funny, and I started getting the little hint that she didn't know/like sarcasm. I backed off a little bit, trying not to get another sarcastic saying in my head.  
"So, do you believe in this prophecy?"  
"Believe it? I made it. I know it." Stunned, confused, and a little cracked about the whole ordeal, I quietly scratched my head and tried to put two and two together, but accidentally came up with 5.  
"So when do you think this is going to happen?" I asked. Zelda looked at me like I was some kind of retard from a distant world. Wait, I was, but she still looked at me funny.  
"Right now." Instead of 5, I reconsidered my answer and got 3.  
I grinned and asked, "Who?"  
"They are in this room." I looked around. No one was in there. I finally came up with a 4.0 (which is a little ways off from my grade point average).  
"So you are saying I'm hiding something?"  
"Yes."  
"What?"  
"I don't know, but you don't either." I quickly tried to change the subject, and at none other than the worst time. If this were football, I would be called for intentional grounding.  
"So, do you go to school?" Zelda evilly stared at me, and I tried to grin, but it didn't happen.  
"I don't go to school like all the other weak children, I am home-schooled," Zelda answered, obviously annoyed at my ignorance of trying to change the subject.  
"Oh. So, what sports are in this nation?" Zelda sighed and walked out of the room. I sat up from the couch and walked off, into the bedroom. I jumped on the bed and thought of what to do, since the traditional boredom act of 'watch TV till it gives me an idea' was out of the equation. I stood up and looked for Matt and Frank, and found them in their rooms down the hall from my room. Both were doing the same thing. Sleeping. They're lucky, I thought. They don't have someone constantly on their back, or anything. I walked over to Matt's room and I quietly sat down in the chair near his bed. I leaned back in it. I looked at my watch. 9 A.M. She must have waked me up at 8:30. I don't like getting up that early. I sat there and watched Matt sleep, wishing I could do the same. I quickly dozed off in my thoughts.   
* * * * * * *  
I woke up in a land of trees, burnt trees. Matt and Frank were by my side. We had all of our weapons on us, like we were ready for a battle. When I looked forward, I knew why. About 20 soldiers stood at us, looking down upon us. Then in the distant background of their clan, a man yelled "CHARGE!" The troops raised their swords and wielded their shields, running at us at full speed.   
"AHHH!" I yelled as they came at us. Out of natural reaction, I swung my sword low and cut a man's thigh deeply. He stumbled past me, out of action. I had to keep going or I would die. I hooked my sheild on my hand and mustered all my courage and charged at the men. I plowed a few with my shield, then turning and slashing a man's mid-section. I jumped on a grounded soldier and knocked him in the head with handle of my sword. I ducked my head as a soldier tried to cut it off, then I pushed my blade into his stomach, then pulled it out.  
"Ewww, blood! I guess that's what I get for shoving it in a man." I started to wipe off my sword, but was interrupted by sudden voice of, "RUN, CRAIG! RUN!" I turned in time to see at least a million soldiers coming our way. I unhooked my shield and attached it to my back, pulling out my other sword. I swung the blades around, hoping about all of them would get scared, but to no avail. I turned and ran as fast as I could. All there was burnt down trees for miles of stretch. I tripped over an old tree stump, and fell face first. The odd thing about this tree stump is that it wasn't burnt. It just looked like it got cut down. It looked sort of odd besides that. It seemed, weird. I can't explain what it looked like, but that's what it was like. I forgot the stump and turned over to start getting back up, but was pounced on by a soldier. The soldier was wearing all black just like me. He had a huge scar through his eye, but missing the actual eye. He lifted his sword and I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.   
  
  
  



	8. Kind of like Training

Chapter 8: Kind of like Training  
  
I just lay there, waiting. I opened my eyes after a second or two. I saw Frank on top of the scarred soldier. Frank must have tackled him off me. I pounced up as the scarred soldier started getting the best of the winded buddy of mine. I kicked him in the face, then wiped off the dirt from my mouth. I noticed a little blood. I looked up and saw another army coming at us.  
"That's just great!" I yelled out, prepared to fight these people too. They weren't wearing the black like the others, but a silver steel armor. Hylian soldiers! I smiled and got new confidence from the new energy coming to help. I wrenched my hands onto my sword harder and charged at the enemy. I went after a targeted person. I swayed my sword at him, then everything disappeared. It was all white. I looked around, confused.  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw Frank and Matt behind me. I looked at them strangely.   
"Where are we?" Matt asked, doing the same thing I was.   
"Got me on that one. It's like a dream world." Frank's voice echoed off into the distance, then I started getting a little woozy. I stumbled around, then fainted.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I awoke from the chair, Matt still sleeping. I looked around, and I was still in Matt's room. Not long after I woke up, Matt arose suddenly. I got up and walked into Frank's room. He just sat up as I entered. Matt was close behind me.   
"I just had the weirdest dream," Frank sleepily said, but still awake from his dream.  
"Weird. So did I," Matt commented, cocking one eyebrow up.  
"Huh, so did I," I muttered. "Mine was like we were in a war, then I started running then I tripped. A guy jumped on top of me, and then Frank tackled him off. Hylian Soldiers came with us, then all white."  
"Me too! That's to freaky!" Frank said, fright in his speech and eyes.  
"Oh this is so weird. Me too. It's so weird," Matt said totally amused and amazed. I gazed in my head. Kind of like training, I thought.   
"Let's just forget about it," I told them. I walked downstairs, the long spiral staircase, and stepped into the eating quarters. I walked around for something to eat, but only noticed more meat from last night. I didn't take the time to heat that up and just ate it cold. It wasn't bad, so I stuffed a couple pieces into my pouch. A sudden headache entered my head and I stumbled. It was like something was shoved in my head. It was a vision from the old man. The west, I must go west.   
"Let's go guys, we gotta get going west!" I yelled and started running off. I ran out of the castle through the gates and through the city in front of the castle. I made the men lower the gates and we continued. Our horses were in the same place, and little satisfied to see us I think. They probably were tired of being tied up. I ran and cut the rope holding my horse. I jumped on and rode off. I didn't really know which way was west, but my gut instinct told me diagonal right. I rode off in a hurry towards that direction, pure adrenaline running through me. Why am I excited? I asked myself. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but it didn't help at all. I was totally psyched about this. I was like really weird about this. The others were about to fall off their horses they were so tired. I actually calmed down by looking at them. I sat on my horse and rid, feeling the breeze. It was so peaceful here, how could something even be wrong. I didn't really see anything wrong at all with the western part of Hyrule. I chuckled at myself, thinking this is all so weird. It was the weirdest thing ever. It was all too strange. Like one dream, slowly slipping myself into madness. I wonder always now if I'm going get out of here, or will we be stuck for the rest of time.   
"This sucks!" I yelled out.   
"What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
"I don't want to be stuck here! It just isn't fair. I don't to stay here forever!"   
"I know, Craig," Frank said. "We don't want to be here just as much as you don't. But, if we do get stuck here, at least we have each other."  
"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to be missing from the real world. From the world which we were born. From the world which we rightfully deserve to stay in."  
"Think rationally here, people," Catav said, hovering just above me. "If you defeat Zire, you're home free. We won't keep you here just because Link is gone. We know Link won't come back, ever. He can't, he's too old to even fight anyone. You three are the only ones that can fight for us. But if you defeat Zire, you're heading home."  
"But what if some other people get to this land and invade, what are you going to do?" Matt asked.  
"We don't know yet. Link and I talked about that. We never got a full decision." I just sat and rode. That's all we did till we got to the west, to a barren dry place. There looked to be no water, except one river, and that seemed to be about all. I listened to the soft clinks of horse-hooves against fresh wood. I stared around in the valley we had entered. We kept riding till we reached what seemed to be Adobe houses.   
"Whoa, Indian place," Frank said, staring at his surroundings. It smelt like dried mud and burnt wood. It kind of reminded me of camping. I always went camping with Matt and Frank since the summer of 6th grade. Like a tradition. I got my mind off that and kept going. I took in the new sites, sounds, and smells. A female walked our way. I acted like I didn't know she was there. I kept walking and she stopped me.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked sternly. I chuckled at this remark, mainly because I don't really know why I did.  
"I came here do business," I lied.  
"This is a female joint only, no males aloud. All right pal?" Argh, I thought. I blankly stared off behind her, where a huge gate stood there, blocking an entrance to what looked like a vast desert. I continued past here.  
"Hey, you! What I just said was a friendly way of saying 'Beat It!'" she yelled at me. I ignored her endless blabbing and continued anyway.   
"That's it." I heard her scramble around in her pouch around her waist, a thud, then the blackness came.  
  
* * * * * * *  
I awoke in a prison of adobe. There was one window above, too high to jump to, the walls to slick to climb. I walked around and looked for a door, and saw stairs leading towards a door. I looked around for Matt and Frank. I was alone. They must have put them in a different cell than me. I wanted out, but I thought I might as well wait a little and get some rest. I took my pouch off and looked through it. There was a little dust like powder in a small bag, two knives, a small rope type thing, a stubby piece of paper, and the chicken. I still had my sword and shield on me. It was so hot it was driving me crazy. I couldn't take off any cloths; otherwise I'd be naked. I sat diluted, perspiration dripping down my forehead and around my eyes. I sat for hours. I finally decided that I wasn't going to get much rest by just "chillin'" here. I stood up and looked for a way out, maybe to like a river or something to cool off. Wait, wait, wait, I thought to myself. I have to find Matt and Frank first. I looked around, seeing if there was a way out of the cell. I started hacking at the wall with the little knives. It wouldn't even cut it. I took the little rope and threw the line up to see if it would reach the window. It flung upward then fell right back down on me.  
"Too short," I said to myself as I just gazed up at the spectacle I had to tackle. I went and lay down on the short bed in the corner. I fell asleep, about to give up.   
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hello, sleepyhead!" a fuzzy voice called out. I opened my eyes and looked at the tired Matt. It was dark, and I must have slept for at least 12 hours.   
I got up and gazed around. "What, who, how, when...huh?" I said totally confused. "How'd you get in here?" I felt my eyes go cross-eyed. I uncrossed them and wiped my nose off.   
"See the wood on the window? I hooked on there and went up," Matt answered.  
"Hooked? With what?"  
"This. I think it's called the long shot. I'm not sure." I stared at the contraption.   
"Yes, it is called the long shot," the stupid fairy butted in. I hoped that thing would just float down and die... "It hooks on to some surfaces and pulls you to the place." DIE FAIRY! DIE!  
"So what are we standing around for? Let's jet!" Frank suddenly said. I forgot about him in my die statements.   
"I think we should do what he says," I said calmly, starting toward the little window.   
"I think not," a voice called from behind. The voice was soft, but strong. I turned and saw one of the female guards standing in the doorway, with many more standing behind.   
"Great," I muttered. Fairy + Knife = Dead.  
"Since you all want to be in the same cell, go right ahead." The guard slammed the door shut and the window fell down. Stuck. We were stuck, again. One torch lit the cell cheaply, making it warm, and every so often throwing out embers. I wandered around. The door was made of wood and was locked tight. I banged against it, hoping for it to miraculously open, but to no avail. I turned towards the others and sighed. I pressed my face up against the barred window on the door.  
"Hey! Are you going to feed us at all?" I called out.  
"If you keep you trap shut we might consider it," one of the guards called out. Argh, this sucks.   
"Not to friendly, are they?" Frank said. I nodded my head in agreement. I walked down the stairs, drooping my head.   
"If we could just get that window open, we could get out of here," Matt stated.  
"Wait a tic!" I called out. Maybe that fairy is good for something after all. "Hey, Catav, open that window so we can leave," I quietly said, considering the guards outside the door. The fairy flew up and pushed on the wood that filled the gap were the window once was. She tried to open it, but it didn't budge. Stupid fairy.   
"How am I supposed to open this, anyway? I can barely lift a leaf let alone a ten-pound window flap. Die...   
"Are you saying one of us needs to get up there?" Matt said.  
"Si!" Matt reached for that Whatcha-Ma-Call-It and shot it at the window. It latched and he grabbed onto the small windowsill. He pulled himself just enough to push it open slightly. He crawled up and pushed it open widely.   
"Think fast!" The Whatcha-Ma-Call-It came down at me. I reacted and grabbed it. I looked at it and found a little button. I aimed and shot at the wood. I was surprised at its strength to pull up so fast. It jetted me up there and I grabbed the windowsill. I pulled up and tossed it to Frank. I watched Frank fling up next to me. It was a long drop down. Matt jumped first, but did something that I wouldn't expect him to do. He jumped off to the side, and now I see why. He landed on a closer surface. Instead of the 75 ft of jumping, now I had 25. I jumped down next to him, and rolled after landing. I wasn't good at that landing thing; I always rolled from 10 feet or higher. Frank landed beside me. I pulled my hat on right.   
"Whoa, Craig, I can barely see you!" Frank said. He was right though. I was wearing all black, and it was kind of hard to see me in this light. I followed Matt.   
"How'd you guys find me?"  
"You snore," Matt said, laughing a little. I shrugged. My dad snored, so I guess I must be taking after him. Distant music arose from the grounds. It was like a fiesta going on down below. A lot of the people in there were dancing, having a good time. I looked on. Our horses were on the other side. How...  
"Our horses, straight across." I pointed at them, across the blazing fire and the dancing and music. They were tied up to a post along a wall. I looked around for guards, since no one had done that yet, I don't think. It was clear. Maybe the only ones not at that party were the ones in front of the cell. We walked quickly along the rooftops till we reached another wall. It had some vines growing on the side. Maybe...  
"Guys, grab a vine and lets climb," I quietly called out to Matt and Frank. We crept over to the vines and started climbing. My muscles strained as I pulled my extra-added weight. This sword and shield is going to slow my down a ton. I finally pulled my legs over the roof and we carefully ran to the other side. It was another drop, only a couple feet though. I jumped down and landed on the hard, dried dirt. I waited for the others to follow. Frank jumped last and ran off in front of me. I took off after him, Matt right on my tail. We slouched behind a tree, hiding from the wild music, and crazy dancing. I peeked out, then crawled to my feet. We made our way through the shadows to the horses. I silently cut the ropes confining the horses. We crept up on the saddles.  
"YAHOO!" Frank cried out, and then we were gone, galloping out of that place. A couple people looked over at us. Then more once someone got the music off. Uh-oh.   
"Get them!" I got Trilogy to gallop even harder, but made sure not to push it. We pounced out of the dusty areas and into the grassy plains of Hyrule field.   
* * * * * * *  
  
I sat on the bench in Hyrule market place. It wasn't as packed as it was a couple days ago. As soon as we got back to the castle after the Gerudo incident, I asked Matt where he got the long-shot. He said it was under his bed, with a note saying, "Save us!" That was all that was on it. Matt just took it. So, we went on. But I was thinking all over the last couple days. One of the thoughts that confused me was my dream. I normally dream things that are true. But in my dream, I had two swords. In real life, I had one. I've had dreams about stuff that wasn't happening, like I dreamt of a 4.0 before, but never of having something that I didn't think about ever. Kinda weird, huh? Anyway, we got back to the castle, and then we loafed for the day. I actually didn't get 12 hours of sleep. I feel like I got three. Then yesterday, we just went around on our horses and explored the field. We got to know our surroundings better and the others got a better feel for the ride. Then at night, we came back and just eat and sleep. Then this morning, we just walked around the market place, till about 11 A.M. Which was about the time that I sat on the bench.   
"Hey yo, Chico! Let's go explore the Kokiri Forest!" Matt called out over the commotion of the market place.   
"Yeah," I agreed, nodding my head.   
"Let's go!" I jumped up and went towards the exit. Like a parking lot, we grabbed our horses from a group of them. Since we were the Chosen Ones, we got our own reserved spots. We untied the horses and packed the ropes into saddlebags. We rode off towards the forest in the east. We got there and walked in. It was kind of musty, kind of cold, kind of...POW! Gunshot! I turned to see a horrid face, a face I still haven't forgotten.   
  
  
  
Next chapter....soon...I hope...  
  



End file.
